FIRST KISS
by CheftyClouds
Summary: GIMANA CARA NAMJACHINGU YESUNG MENDAPAT FIRST KISS DARINYA.APAKAHH BERHASIL MENJALANKAN TANTANGAN DARI YESUNG.SIAPAKAH SOSOK OTU?maaf summary ga sesuai dengan cerita
1. Chapter 1

**FIRST KISS**

Rintik hujan mulai turun dari langit membahasi bumi saat ini di pijak namja bermata sipit Kim Yesung.

Angin yang nertiup kengang menghempaskan serpihan hujan kearah tubuh mungil Kim Yesung yang menggigil kedinginan.

Saat ini ia tengah berteduh di halte menunnggu bus datang menghampirinya dan membawanya pulang rassanya ia segera sampai dirumah dan masuk kedalam kehangatan pada tubuhnya yang menggigil membutuhkan kehangatan.

Tapi sayang sekali nasib mujur belum saat ini dia masih terjebak di bus yang tak tentu -tiba dihadapanya berhenti sebuah mobil mewah .Tak lama kemudian keluarlah sosok pemilik mobil menggunakan switter panjang warna abu-abu dan clana jin warna putih panjang membalut kaki jenjengnya tak lupakan kaca mata yang bertengger menambah ketampanan sang beberapa saat Yesung terpana pada sisik yang keluar dari mobil tersebut jika saja dia tidak familiar pada sosok namja itu.

"butuh tumpangan tuan putrid?" dengan senyum mempesona sisik itu menawarkan bantuan pada Yesung.

''TI-DAK-TE-RI-MA- KA-SIH'' UCAP Yesung penuh penekanan di setiap kata-katanya tanda ia tidak suka dengan panggilan yang ditujukan kepadanya

"apa kau mae kedinginan disini sendirian?kau tidak lihat hujanya belum reda malah makin menjadi lebatnya?" ujar namja out kalem tetap menawarkan tumpangan.

"maar saja tuan jika anda menawarkan tumpangan pada yeoja,maaf-maaf saja disini hanya saya saya tegaskan saya namja bukan anda cari yeoja yang anda maksut di tempat lain." Ujar Yesung mangkel,sebal pada sisik sekarang berdiri di hadapanya kini.

"ok ok mianhaeyo chagy ayo aku antar pulang sebentar lagi gelap dan hujan belum sampai kapan kau akan menunggu bus sialan yang tidak dating-datang?" ujar sosok tersebut berusaha mengajak Yesung pilang bersamanya

"paling sebentar lagi busnya dating,jadi aku tunggu lau pulanglah pasti lelahkan?"

"tidak saying aku mau kau ikut pulang bersamaku aku tidak mau namjachinguku sakit gara-gara kedinginan disini.!" Rayu namja itu mengaku pacar yesung.

"tapi ak_"

"tidak ada tapi-tapian ayo pulang sekarang" ujarnya lagi memotong kata-kata Yesung.

"tunggu sebentar berhenti"

Tak peduli penolakan dan pemberontakan ala Yesung nmja yang mengaku namjachingu Kim Yesung menyeret namja mungil masuk kedalam memsang sabuk pengaman pada dirinya dan Yesung dia melajukan mobilnya membelah jalanan seoul yang di guyur hujan saat saling memandang keluar jendela sementara sang pelaku diam fokus namja itu melirik penumpang yang duduk di mulai jengah dengan keheningan yang melingkupinya sisik out membuka suara.

"kenapa diam saja?apa ada yang mengganggu fikiranmu chagy?" pertanyaan pertama yang muncul setelah acara keheningan mereka.

"…."

"Yesung,kau melamun?" ditepuknya pundak kekasihnya pelan guna menyadarkan dari acara melamunya.

"ahh iya ada apa? Kau mengajakku bicara?" ujar yesung lirih dan memandang sosok yang sedang mengemudi itu.

"kau kenapa? Kenapa kau tak bersemangat begitu?kalau ada masalah ceritakan kepadaku..! "Aku akan membantumu semampuku,akukan namjachingumu chagy."

"ahh tidak aku hanya memikirkan hubungan kita benar kau menyukaiku?aku tidak percya jika sudah sebulan ini kita menjalin hubungan" adu yesung pada kekasihnya.

"kenapa kau menyesal menerimaku menjadi namjachingumu hem?" imbuh sosok tersebut sesekali menengok kea rah Yesung.

"aku dengar kau memacariku karena dengar kau taruhan dengan teman-temanmu untuk bias mendapatkan ciuman itu benar?" mohon Yesung su\epenuh hati meminta kejujuran.

"jadi itu ysng menggsnggu fikiranmu?kalau begitu ksu msu mints bukti apa padaku?akan aku lakukan apa saja jika iti bosa membuatmu percaya padaku."

"tapi tidak mungkin berita itu bihing,jelas-jelas temanmu yang mengatakan itu…! " tegas Yesung di setiap kata-katanya.

"ok awalnya memang aku bertaruh dengan mereka tapi ternyata aku terjebak dalam pesona seorang Kim tapi sekarang perasaanku padamu tulus saying,Jebbal percayalah padaku." Ujar namja tersebut berusaha meyakinkan kekesihnya Yesung.

"baiklah aku akan percaya padamu tapi kau harus melakukan toga syarat dariku,dan itu mutlak dan wajib dilakukan."

''…''

"dan au harus mengumumkan namamu sebenarnya di kampus besok bagaimana?" imbuh yesung.

"ok jika itu syarat yang harus aku jika suatu haro nanti kau percaya akan perasaanku bulehkan aku menjadi orang pertama yang menyiummu"

Sejenak Yesung berfikir namun kemudian dia mengiyakan permintaan namjanya.

"baiklah aku setuju"

TBC

Aku bawa epep -gimana bagus atau jelekkah?

Ayo tebak syarat apa saja yang diajukan paling penting ayo tebak siapa namja yang mengaku pacar Kim menebak dan do tinggu chap reviewnya.

CHEFTY….*


	2. Chapter 2

Titlle : FIRST KISS

Cast : Kim Yesung,Jung Yunho, dll

Pairing : YunSung

Genre : Romance,Drama,Fiuffy mungkin

Rate : T

Disc : Cast di sini hanya saya pinjam jangan bash ya chingudeul semua.

Warning : Yaoi, BxB, un-official

.

.

.Happy Reading

**.**

**.**

**FIRST KISS**

.

.

.

Matahari tersenyum cerah pagi ini bersaamaan semangat menggebu Sang namja manis yang tengah berjalan sambil menenteng kotak kecil cerry terpatri senyum cerah di ikuti senandung-senandung kecil mengiringi masih basah terlihat acak namun justru terlihat tampan dan cantik disaat misterius disepanjang jalan.

.

.

Yesung,namja manis itu menenteng bekal harI ini tidak semendung seperti karena tantanganya akan dimulai pagi ini?mungkin tidak sabar kelihatanya.

.

.

Tibalah Yesung di halte yang biasa ia gunakan menunggu bus yang membawanya ke sekolah **SJ High School**.Yesung duduk ditepi halte yang terkena sinar sang surya pagi rambutnya ke kanan dan ke air melayang diudara dan jatuh disekitar tempat yang Yesung saja tak ada orang yang ada di iya masalah baru akan menghampirinya.

.

.

**Tiin Tiin**

.

.

Terlihat sang bus yang ditunggu-tunggu langkah semangat ia naik lalu memilih tempat duduk dekat -lagi memilih yang terkena cahaya matahari.15 menit sampailah ia di depan gerbang sekolah langkah pasti dan senyum 100 watt diapun masuk ke area setiap teman yang berpapasan lurus menuju di kelas,ia langsung duduk tasnya diatas meja dan memasukkan bekal makananya dilaci berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kemana kau Yesung?

.

.

Yesung berjalan ke ruang audio disebelah ruang Lab biology.  
**.**

**.ceklekk**  
.

.

Yesung membuka pintu ruangan yang sudah tidak ruangan itu sepi pertanda para piket belum duduk di salah satu bangku yang tombol power dan menatap lampu merah saat ini mengatur volume yang microphone ke depan mulutnya.  
'Huh' , Yesung menghela nafas sejenak.

.

.

_**Selamat pagi  
selamat pagi SJ High School  
selamat pagi teman-teman semua  
Pagi cerah untuk namja tampan dan yeoja cantik disini.  
Saya Kim Yesung membawa kabar baru dan semoga kalian menyukainya.  
Kalian tahu U-Know?  
kingka SJ school akan mengungkap jatidirinya.  
Selama ini kalian penasaran bukan siapa nama aslinya?di arsip sekolahpun kosong kita cari di internetpun tak membuahkan anak Sulung keluarga Jung ini memang penuh hari ini kita akan tahu semuanya dan kalian bebas bertanya pada ini akan dimulai nanti jam pelajaran kalian tidak melewatkanya,Khamsahamnida**_

..  
_**Kim Yesung disini.**_

.

.

**klik **

.

.  
Tombol off ditekan setelah pengumuman itu duduk bersender pada menerawang memikirkan sesuatu,bukan lebih tepatnya seseorang yang saat ini telah marak di perbincangkan diseluruh penjuru SJ High School.

.  
.

Yesung berjalan keluar dari ruang masuk kelas membuatnya mau tak mau harus kembali ke perjalanan terdengar bisikan-bisikan tentang ada yang langsung bertanya padanya tentang pengumuman yang iya umumkan hanya menjawab anggukan kepala dan senyum ada juga yang menuduhnya hanya membual Yesung hanya menanggapinya seperti angin lalu saja.

.

Setibanya di kelas kejadian sama dialaminya seperti di koridor sekolah -lagi Yesung hanya menanggapi anggukan dan senyum mulai duduk tenang menatap sang guru yang sudah memasuki kelas dan mulai mengajar.

.

Sementara sang sosok yang tengah marak diperbincangkan tak muncul batang dia membolos di jam pertama pelajaranya.U-Know saat ini tengah terlentang diatap memandang ke langit cerah pagi menatap warna biru yang membentang luas di jagad pikiranya memikirkan namja manis kekasihnya, Kim Yesung.

.

.

Dia mendengar kekasihnya mengumumkan perihal tantangan kemarin saat dia tiba di halaman parkir pagi ,sungguh tak menyangka Sang kekasih serius dengan dia harus melakukKanya jika tidak ingin putus dengan namja mungil membuatnya kalang kabut akan mabuk ,Yesung semua tentang namja manis itu memenuhi otak Seorang Jung namja-nya dia rela mengungkapKAN nama aslinya. Tapi...  
Smirk terpancar disudut bibir dia terungkap maka Yesung juga akan terseret paparazi,media masa mengejarnya dan juga tak luput kehidupan mau tak mau Yesung akan ikut andil di ,sepertinya si namja manis Kim Yesung tidak berfikir sejauh itu.

"Sungie baby,kau takkan lepas dariku Setelah ku ungkap namaku di .." Seringai lebar terpatri disudut bibir U-know.  
Setelahnya U-know menutup untuk tidur dan membolos di jam pertama.

.

.

**(skip time) **

.

Dentang bell jam pelajaran terakhir telah murid berhamburan keluar namun tak banyak juga karena Sebagian murid memilih berkumpul di lapangan Sekolah guna menyaksikan momment kata-kata Yesung bukan bualan saja makan sejarah baru akan terlahir 3tahun lamanya banyak hoobae ataupun sunbae di sekolah mengejar info terbaru dari cucu pemilik sekolahan yang mereka naungi saat ini.

.

Di atas podium yang sudah Yesung dkk di siapkan ,berdirilah sosok yang mereka tunggu-tunggu saat Kingka sekolah kita tampannya tak urung membuat mata Uke ataupun Yeoja di sana mengap-mengap takkan mampu lari dari pesona U-know sang pangeran SJ.

.

Yesung berdiri membaur bersama diam sosok kekasih di depan.  
**.**

**.pukkk**

..

.

"kau tidak ke depan Hyung?" tanya Namja di sebelahnya

"Tidak Kyu" jawab Yesung tanpa menoleh pada namja yang dipanggil Kyu.

"ya sudah"

"hm"

.

Semua berdiri,terdengar bisik-bisik namun tidak di pedulikan oleh Yesung.

Semua mata mengarah pada U-know saat namja itu memegang pengeras suara.  
.

.

_**ekhem ekhem**_  
.

.

_**siang Semua**_

_**Bagaimana kabar kalian?sepertinya kalian semua tidak sabar ya?**_  
_**Ok ,saya klarifikasi tentang pengumuman Yesung-ssi tadi pagi .Benar saya berdiri di sini untuk menyampaikan nama asli mengetahui namaku sebagai U-know bukan?kali ini kalian akan mendengar dari mulutku .Baiklah perkenalkan nama saya Yunho ,Jung Yunho .Dari keluarga jung cucu pemilik Sj High School dan pastinya calon pewaris Keluarga Jung Corp.**_  
_**Tapi...**_

_**Aku juga akan memperkenalkan media masa yang hadir,teman-teman semua yang ada di Dia akan menjadi nyonya Jung juga sebentar calon istri Jung Yunho,dia adalah ...**_  
_**.**_

**degg**

**degg**

**degg**

.

.

**.TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Hay hay annyeong haseyo chingu aku kembali dengan chapter harap gag begitu ngecewain banget review membangun dan saran positifnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chefty…..***


End file.
